Scarlet rose has some fun
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: Warning extreme smut! This story is based off an online game to see the art type in the name at the beginning of the story, in this case scarlet rose rusalka ex. Enjoy and please read and review!


Scarlet rose rusalka

"no fun no fun no fun." I threw off my robe and just sank into my bath, I threw the damn book into the fireplace, scarlet rose rusalka, no not just any old seduction nymph born from bloody roses, I, was the grandiose, the perfect one. , how did get this job? Born into it, as in one day I wake up with no memories and all the perks. So being born at eight doesn't sound great but then again I have my own shadow realm. Welcome to primrose manor, it is a mansion to end all mansions, endless rooms of white and black marble, gold leaf, vases jewels, probably worth a cool trillion. Bloody red roses loomed in every room, my bed alone was the size of a small bus, six ayers of feather soft mattresses, billowing silk sheets, luscious velvet comforters, angel down countless fluffy pillows. Trust me m as lazy as a house cat, but Its boring. It me and about a hundred manservants, if i Can even call them that, I suspect one of my predecessors did it to them. Ate they're souls, they're basically mindless non aging hunks who tend to y every whim. I wished some evil adventurer would come, try and take my power, get fucked and have his evil soul eaten out by yours truly. But I just had to love my bath, chocolate water. Tastes and is hot just like chocolate, but cleans flows and drains like bath water. I sank in a little deeper in the solid silver tub, it was decorated with silver serpents and flowers, both grotesque and beautiful, I had candles line up on either side and roses naturally sprouted on top of the tiles underneath the tub. I stared up at the mirror above me, I had a body to get your soul eaten out for alright, most super model boys would give they're soul for a body like mine, total Adonis. I saw a guy maybe seventeen eighteen years old, strong defiant chin,sharp spiky black hair that reflected red, bright red eyes, strong thick neck, huge pecks, great eit pack, just all around muscular, I raised my arms out of the boiling hot water and stretched, the water hadn't stained my arms like liquid chocolate should, though that would have been fun. I moaned as i slid a hand downs my abs to my cock, sex was always a good way to pass the time, I picked up my wineglass and dinged it against the side of the tub, the High pitched ring instantly had them coming. They knew what I wanted, how many I wanted, I could say "hey you" without gesturing and they knew who I was talking about. A dozen butlers walked n through the half open giant silver doors. The dozen hunks stood around the tub in front of me in a half circle. They were all hunks, most between 18 and 25, all of they're hair had grown long With the same cut, long silky strands that fell to mid back and spiky bangs that fell in they're eyes. "unless somebody suddenly feels like learning how to talk jacking off right now for me would be nice." there wasn't a moments hesitation, they didn't move like robots but I wished one of them would speak, say anything! But then again you can't talk to me either and I'm still speaking aren't I? Most pulled the front of they're black silk rose print boxers down so they rested under they're balls, some literally tore them off. Can you blame them? Anything to impress. Most were already about half hard, but incentive never hurt. I snapped my fingers and in less than a second the tub drained and inverted, turning into a plush silver divan with a slight angle up midway to make it like reclining in a lawn chair as compared to laying in a bed, still completely naked of course, I pulled my knees up, laid back and gave them a great view. They all sprang to full attention, all were pounding impressive meat furiously, sixes, sevens a couple eights, oh boy it got my tender ten stirring, I closed my hand around my balls, enjoying the show while maintaining gentle pressure, but irresistibly squeezing now and then. After a while they were panting, not near there yet, but all working on it. Finally I spread a leg down and gripped my cock, pumping it wonderfully up and down to the beat of slapping fists already developing. I was loving every second of it, watching glistening purple pink and tan heads dripping with luscious diamond clear pre, long veiny shafts being massaged frantically, desperate for friction, up and down back and forth, every roll of the wrist , every twist of throbbing heads, full balls bouncing and sloshing, sweat pouring all contributing to that desperate orgasm. "all at once or none at all" they nodded in understanding and just a minute later closed in around me,mooing from a half circle to a U around me I kept slowly massaging my cut shaft and watched as they cocked they're necks out grunting, I watched in beauty, some had they're fists wrapped around bulging sacs twisting left and right for that last bit of friction, others had a vice grip on luscious sacs while maddeningly rubbing up and down. "cum." almost in perfect sync they threw they're heads back grunting I felt massive loads of boiling hot jizz hit me everywhere, inhuman loads probably caused by the magic I seemed to bleed into the air, the sudden lubrication added to my own rapid hand suddenly bringing me extremely close to orgasm, I gesture and they all stepped up, three going right for my cock with they're desperate mouths, another licking at my entrance to amplify it, while all the others rubbing they're cooling cum into my skin, nibbling my ears, kissing me, biting at my neck and nipples, I purred at the attention and cried out when a meteor mashing ejaculation sweat over me, recovering me in several dozen huge spurts of cum. I opened my eyes very content and covered in semen, they carried me out to my bed and laid us down, they collapsed in piles around me and on top of me, I loved cuddle time

"no fun no fun no fun." I threw off my robe and just sank into my bath, I threw the damn book into the fireplace, scarlet rose rusalka, no not just any old seduction nymph born from bloody roses, I, was the grandiose, the perfect one. , how did get this job? Born into it, as in one day I wake up with no memories and all the perks. So being born at eight doesn't sound great but then again I have my own shadow realm. Welcome to primrose manor, it is a mansion to end all mansions, endless rooms of white and black marble, gold leaf, vases jewels, probably worth a cool trillion. Bloody red roses loomed in every room, my bed alone was the size of a small bus, six ayers of feather soft mattresses, billowing silk sheets, luscious velvet comforters, angel down countless fluffy pillows. Trust me m as lazy as a house cat, but Its boring. It me and about a hundred manservants, if i Can even call them that, I suspect one of my predecessors did it to them. Ate they're souls, they're basically mindless non aging hunks who tend to my every whim. I wished some evil adventurer would come, try and take my power, get fucked and have his evil soul eaten out by yours truly. But I just had to love my bath, chocolate water. Tastes and is hot just like chocolate, but cleans flows and drains like bath water. I sank in a little deeper in the solid silver tub, it was decorated with silver serpents and flowers, both grotesque and beautiful, I had candles line up on either side and roses naturally sprouted on top of the tiles underneath the tub. I stared up at the mirror above me, I had a body to get your soul eaten out for alright, most super models would give they're soul for a body like mine, total Venus. I saw a girl maybe seventeen eighteen years old, sharp defiant chin,luscious lightly curly long black hair that reflected red, bright red eyes, slim beautiful thick neck, huge breast, flat pack,joe effect curves and flawless skin. I raised my arms out of the boiling hot water and stretched, the water hadn't stained my arms like liquid chocolate should, though that would have been fun. I moaned as i slid a hand downs my abs to my slit, sex was always a good way to pass the time, I picked up my wineglass and dinged it against the side of the tub, the High pitched ring instantly had them coming. They knew what I wanted, how many I wanted, I could say "hey you" without gesturing and they knew who I was talking about. A dozen butlers walked n through the half open giant silver doors. The dozen hunks stood around the tub in front of me in a half circle. They were all hunks, most between 18 and 25, all of they're hair had grown long With the same cut, long silky strands that fell to mid back and spiky bangs that fell in they're eyes. "unless somebody suddenly feels like learning how to talk jacking off right now for me would be nice." there wasn't a moments hesitation, they didn't move like robots but I wished one of them would speak, say anything! But then again you can't talk to me either and I'm still speaking aren't I? Most pulled the front of they're black silk rose print boxers down so they rested under they're balls, some literally tore them off. Can you blame them? Anything to impress. Most were already about half hard, but incentive never hurt. I snapped my fingers and in less than a second the tub drained and inverted, turning into a plush silver divan with a slight angle up midway to make it like reclining in a lawn chair as compared to laying in a bed, still completely naked of course, I pulled my knees up, laid back and gave them a great view. They all sprang to full attention, all were pounding impressive meat furiously, sixes, sevens a couple eights, oh boy it got my tender lips wet, I closed my hand around one tit, enjoying the show while maintaining gentle pressure, but irresistibly squeezing now and then. After a while they were panting, not near there yet, but all working on it. Finally I spread a leg down and slid a finger along myself, finally pumping it wonderfully in and out to the beat of slapping fists already developing. I was loving every second of it, watching glistening purple pink and tan heads dripping with luscious diamond clear pre, long veiny shafts being massaged frantically, desperate for friction, up and down back and forth, every roll of the wrist , every twist of throbbing heads, full balls bouncing and sloshing, sweat pouring all contributing to that desperate orgasm. "all at once or none at all" they nodded in understanding and just a minute later closed in around me,moving from a half circle to a U around me I kept slowly massaging my breast and vagina and watched as they cocked they're necks out grunting, I watched in beauty, some had they're fists wrapped around bulging sacs twisting left and right for that last bit of friction, others had a vice grip on luscious sacs while maddeningly rubbing up and down. "cum." almost in perfect sync they threw they're heads back grunting I felt massive loads of boiling hot jizz hit me everywhere, inhuman loads probably caused by the magic I seemed to bleed into the air, the sudden lubrication added to my own rapid hand suddenly bringing me extremely close to orgasm, I gesture and they all stepped up, three going right for my slit with they're desperate mouths, another licking at my other entrance to amplify it, while all the others rubbing they're cooling cum into my skin, nibbling my ears, kissing me, biting at my neck and nipples, I purred at the attention and cried out when a meteor mashing orgasm swept over me, recovering the nearest in several dozen huge squirts of juices. opened my eyes very content and covered in semen, they carried me out to my bed and laid us down, they collapsed in piles around me and ontop of me, I loved cuddle time


End file.
